


wait for you

by wakarimaren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Modern AU, Reader-Insert, Three Houses, free-form, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakarimaren/pseuds/wakarimaren
Summary: I have always liked Dimitri since the very beginning but the E3 trailer that was released yesterday ruined me immensely and I really cannot wait until I get my hands on the game! I just wanted to do something somewhat saucy yet fluffy at the same time and I think I did okay.Also this was not proof-read at all because I don't have a Beta. I tried my hardest to at least make sure there are no spelling mistakes but sometimes, I might overlook them so do point them out if there is any!Hope you enjoy this because I'm going to go back to the trailer and hurt myself some more by watching it. July 26th is so far away...p/s: I know I said I was working on a Shigure thing (i think) but turns out I wasn't. I scraped the idea because I just didn't like how it went. So, maybe in the far future, I will actually write something for Furuba.





	wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have always liked Dimitri since the very beginning but the E3 trailer that was released yesterday ruined me immensely and I really cannot wait until I get my hands on the game! I just wanted to do something somewhat saucy yet fluffy at the same time and I think I did okay. 
> 
> Also this was not proof-read at all because I don't have a Beta. I tried my hardest to at least make sure there are no spelling mistakes but sometimes, I might overlook them so do point them out if there is any! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this because I'm going to go back to the trailer and hurt myself some more by watching it. July 26th is so far away...
> 
> p/s: I know I said I was working on a Shigure thing (i think) but turns out I wasn't. I scraped the idea because I just didn't like how it went. So, maybe in the far future, I will actually write something for Furuba.

“You, my dear Prince, absolutely have the wrong idea about me.” You try to tell him haughtily, but the way your eyes are twinkling with mirth and amusement leaves him no choice but to chuckle at your (adorable) attempt. (Truth be told, he actually is having none of it). Said prince chuckles deeply and shrugs his shoulders, looking away from you to momentarily park his Porsche 718 Cayman at the private garage.

“I think I have got exactly just the right idea about you, love, but feel free to set me straight if I step out of line.” Dimitri points out cheekily as he pulls you towards him, kissing you long and deep as if he cannot get enough of your taste (he really can’t as you are absolutely addicting). You immediately melt against him, winding your arms around his neck and playing with the short hair at his nape.

Dimitri grabs your waist, pulling you from your seat and towards him – when had he taken off your seatbelt? – making you straddle his hips, stuck in between them and the steering wheel. He lifts up your shirt slightly so that he is able to caress your sides, sending delicious sensations to your core. You press your body flush against him – aware that he feels hard and heavy against your stomach – and nip at his lower lip, sucking it into your mouth. Dimitri groans in to your lips and inhales sharply as he pulls away, staring at you with heavy, lust-filled eyes. You can vaguely hear just how heavy your own breathing is as you stare at the devilishly handsome man in front of you.

“We should probably head inside.” You can hear your voice begin to tremble as you try to even your breathing. Honestly, there are times where you think Dimitri will really be the reason for your death; he is just too good at everything, including kissing and then some. He makes you weak and putty with just one kiss – it should be illegal.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dimitri leans forward, pressing light kisses over your jaw and your breath hitches and you grip the hair at the back of his nape, tugging it roughly. Dimitri responds with a nip to your neck, light enough to not bruise too badly.

“You want to do this right now?” You huff as you tilt your head to the side, giving Dimitri full access to your neck. As much as you really want to just get down and dirty with him, there are honestly better places than the car and you cannot help but feel uncomfortable at the thought of being found in the car with the Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. What a headline it would be. “We can get caught at any moment.” You murmur shakily, mind starting to get hazy from all the attention Dimitri is lavishing on your neck – you are pretty sure you are going to need to wake up extra early tomorrow just to conceal the marks he left. Dimitri gives one last suck at the base of your neck before he pulls back, nodding his head at your words.

The two of you managed to walk out of the car and head over to the entrance, narrowly missing the group of paparazzi that happened to figure out where you are currently living. You reckon they are probably out there trying to snap a decent photo of you because surprisingly, no one has actually seen your face and Dimitri had made sure of it as he always made sure your face is covered whenever the two of you happen to be out and about during daylight. You aren’t exactly ready to face the entire population just yet and you are pretty sure some of Dimitri’s avid fans would be upset at you.

As soon as the two of you got to your floor, you head to your room and take out your keys. Unlocking the door had been a challenge because Dimitri could not keep his hands to himself, causing you to giggle every now and then as you try to open the door. Once you did, you walk in and stop short.

A trail of rose petals was scattered over the entryway, leading towards the living room and the kitchen area where you can see the table beautifully set. An ice bucket and a bottle of champagne sat on one side while there were platters of your favourite fruits, desserts and a bowl of your favourite chocolates placed nicely on the middle of the table.

“Surprise.” You startle at Dimitri’s voice being so close to your ear and you turn to your left to look at him. A smirk is adorning his face as he stares at you with so full of love and warmth, it makes you blush, and you look away from his intense gaze to stare at your apartment.

“When did you have time to set this up?” You ask him breathlessly as you move towards the living room.

Dimitri shrugs and trails after you, placing his hands in his pockets. “I had help.” Fortunately, you had given a copy of your key to him a while back and he made sure his retainers got every single thing that you loved – on his orders, that is. All he had to do was distract you with a wonderful day. He is pulled out of his train of thoughts when you abruptly stop, causing Dimitri to stop too. As he turns to look at you, you throw your arms around him, standing on your tippy-toes to shower his face with kisses.

Dimitri chuckles as he steadies you, placing both of his hands on your hips. “You love it?” He asks and you pull back, nodding your head.

“I love it.” You lean forward to place a kiss on his lips and turn to look at the sight before you. Just when you think there is no possible way Dimitri can ever surprise you – given the fact that he has thrown you so many surprises over the course of the year the two of you have been together – but he manages to do it again. “Thank you, Dimitri. I really do love it.”

Dimitri smirks, nodding his head. “In case you happen to dislike this setup, I actually have a few other things prepared.” Dimitri wraps an arm around your waist and leads you over to the kitchen counter. “We managed to get a hold of your mother and the chef made your favourite dish on top of your favourite cake.”

Your cheeks are starting to hurt from just how much you have been smiling and you tighten the hold you have on Dimitri’s arm, causing him to smile at you. He presses his lips on your forehead and you beam at him.

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you, Dimitri.” You tell him earnestly and Dimitri shakes his head as he lifts up one hand to cup your face, making you look at him.

“I should be the one to say that, love.” He mutters as he presses another kiss to your temple this time. “I never thought I would ever be able to experience this thing called love and you have shown me nothing but wonderful times and I really do not know what I did to deserve you in my life but I will viciously protect and fight to keep you in mine forever.” Dimitri expresses genuinely causing you to tear up at his words. “If you will have me that is.” He adds as he takes out a black velvet box and the tears you held back finally fall down your cheeks.

“Of course, Dimitri.” You wrap your arms around his torso, burying your face in his chest as you try your hardest to speak through your tears. “I would be a fool to not want you in my life forever, Dimitri.”

Dimitri sighs in relief, relaxing visibly as he pulls you closer, pressing his face against your hair. “Thank you, love.”

 


End file.
